Prince Charming and The Rebel Queen
by foxcharin
Summary: Bellamy Blake was sent to Earth with 99 other delinquents in order to see if it was survivable. He tries to make the situation better, but how is he supposed to do anything when Clark Griffin has everyone under her thumb? He is the brain and she is the heart. They must learn to work together if the want to survive. The 100 depends on them.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own anything related to The 100, like not even a little of it.**

A 17 year old Bellamy Blake sat alone in his cell, analyzing the creation he had made across his floor. His golden brown eyes flicked back and forth as he pushed a raven curl away from his sticky tanned forehead. To an outsider, the picture of a world he had only seen in movies was beautiful, but to Bellamy, it wasn't right. Nothing seemed right to him anymore.

"PRISONER 319 AGAINST THE WALL!" a guard shouts into Bellamy Blake's cell.

Bellamy instantly dropped the charcoal he had been clutching in his palms and backed up against the wall, trying to gain some distance from the banging coming from the opposite side of the door.

Suddenly his door was flung open and two guards came marching in, both wearing matching glares and tasers.

"UP AGAINST THE WALL 319!" one of them barked at Bellamy,

He shakes his head frantically.

"I'm not 18 yet! I have a few more weeks!" he explains to them, trying to reason with the two men in front of him. He notices a silver bracelet in one of guards' hands and feels his palms begin to sweat. "What is that?"

"Quiet! Hold out your right arm!" one of the guards barks.

Bellamy watches them as they move closer. Right as they launch towards him, Bellamy ducks between them and sprints out of the cell.

The first thing that catches his eye are the other juveniles being lead out of their cells. They all are sporting identical silver wristbands.

"Bellamy!" a familiar voices tearfully shouts.

Bellamy quickly turns to find his mother, Aurora Blake, running towards him. Her arms beckoning him to her. Without another thought, he meets her halfway and finds himself enveloped in her warm touch and her familiar scent.

"Mom, what's happening? What's going on?" he whispers frantically in her ear.

Aurora pulls out of their embrace and looks her son in the eyes. Behind them, Bellamy hears guards shouting at the other juveniles.

"They're killing us all, aren't they? Reducing population to give you all more time?!" his panicked tone rings between he and his mother.

Aurora grips her son's shoulders and tries to calm him. "Bellamy, you are not being executed. You are being sent to the ground, all one hundred of you" her tone is firm just like her eyes as she looks onto her child.

Bellamy shakes his head as his eyes go wild "What? But it's not safe. We can't go!" he whimpers.

Aurora pulls her child into another warm embrace. "Shh, it will be okay" she mutters to her son. Unknown to him, she also nods to two guards as they rush up behind them.

"You have to trust us Bellamy, trust me. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first, but I need you to take care of yourself. I can't lose you too." She says as she squeezes him in her arms. "I love you so much"

Then Bellamy feels a needle ejecting fluid into his neck. The last thing he sees is his mother's tearful face as he fades into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awakes, everything is blurry. The only things he can see are figures across from him. Shaking his head to knock out some of the drowsiness, Bellamy hears a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Welcome back" the voice mutters beside him.

Bellamy turn over to find his once best friend, Wells Jaha. Instant familiarity sets into his stomach that quickly turns into disgust and hatred as his body fully comes to. If this had been before, he would've jumped at the chance to make up with his "friend" so he wouldn't have to be alone. That was all before Wells did something unspeakable that not only ruined Bellamy's life, but ending up killing someone.

"Wells! What the hell are you doing here?" he grunts through his teeth.

The boy's almost black eyes widen at Bellamy's tone. Before Bellamy can continue, Wells answers "When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you" he says the last sentence with so much conviction that Bellamy sits back, physically shocked.

The drop ship shakes violently causing all those aboard to be thrown forward.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy shouts to the air.

"That was the atmosphere" Wells answers calmly, his dark knuckles turn pink as he grips onto his seat.

A monitor pops overhead as a vivid image of the man who sent them to their deaths begins to speak.

 _"_ _Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your_ _Chancellor_ _, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."_

Someone shouts "Your dad is a dick Wells!"

Bellamy grunts in agreement as Wells shifts uncomfortably next to him.

 _"_ _Good"_ Bellamy thinks to himself as the video continues.

 _"_ _Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war,_ _Mount Weather_ _was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."_

Someone behind them unbuckles a seatbelt. Then a girl floats next to them.

Her long brunette hair is tied into a ponytail and her brown eyes glaze over with excitement as she glances over at the two boys.

"Check it out. Your dad floated me after all" she says then smiles mischievously at Wells.

Wells rolls his eyes in disgust at the girl, then glares at her.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy" he replies darkly.

Another two clicks go off behind them.

"Hey! Everyone stay in your seats if you want to live!" Bellamy screams.

The girls' eyes wander over to Bellamy, curiosity set behind her gaze.

 _"_ _Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately."_

'You're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year" she says as if confused how he could even be there.

He roll his eyes and the girl smiles again.

She offers her hand to him and says "I'm Raven".

Realization finally hits him quickly causing him to glare at the girl. "You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen for an illegal spacewalk".

 _"_ _Your one responsibility is stay alive."_

The drop ship shifts again and throws everyone back this time.

Bellamy looks down to see Raven's crumbled body against one of the seats.

"Stay in your seats! Raven, are you okay?" he yells down to her.

"Woah!" a few people shout from behind them as the ship pulls down.

"Retrorockets ought to have fired by now" Wells says as he bites down on his lip.

"This ship is a hundred years old, let's give it a second!" Bellamy shouts back at him.

The ship begins to shake violently from side to side.

Bellamy can feel Wells eyes glance over at him. Against his better judgement, He turns to look at him.

"What?" he barks at the uninvited visitor.

Bellamy can see hesitation written across his features as he says "Bellamy, there's something I have to tell you" Wells gulps, then continues "I'm sorry I got your father arrested!"

Bellamy glares at him, suddenly angry enough to strangle his once friend "Don't you talk about my father!" he spits at Wells.

Wells shrinks back, but his eyes still pleading. "Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me!"

Bellamy feels my hands ball up in fists. "They didn't just arrest him Wells. They executed him! I do hate you!" he screams.

As the ship shakes, Bellamy shuts his eyes tightly. Biting down on his lip, he allows himself to be engulfed by the rest of the ship screaming.

Then everything is quiet.

"Listen. No machine hum" a male voice mutters.

"Whoa! That's a first" another male says.

Bellamy opens his eyes hesitantly, then quickly goes to unbuckle his seat. Taking in the surroundings, he sees two younger boys laid out across the floor. Both are bleeding heavily from their head.

Raven is next to one of them. Before he can think, Bellamy leans down beside her. "Is he breathing?"

She shakes her head lowly as someone shouts "The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go!"

Bellamy shoots up "NO! We can't just open up the doors!" he exclaims as he quickly steps down the ladder.

A girl with curly blonde hair growls "Hey! Back the hell up!" Her blue eyes flashing dangerously at anyone who dares to disobey her.

Bellamy pushes past the crowd that had begun to form and glares at her. "Stop! The air could be toxic!"

She smiles dangerously, silently mocking him "If the air is toxic, we're dead anyway".

"Clark?" a boy around sixteen asks. He's a reasonable height with a shaved head and bright brown eyes. He's more muscular than most of the others and certainly taller than the other boys. The wildness in his eyes reflect his age better than his appearance.

The girl by the door beams at the boy, this time her smile is genuine. Without hesitation, the boy runs toward her, almost making her collapse in his embrace.

"My God, you're so big" Clark whispers in his ear before pulling back to look at him.

"What the hell are you wearing? A guard uniform?" the boy replies.

She smiles again and caress his cheek "I borrowed it. Someone had to keep an eye on you",

"Are we leaving or what?" someone whines from the crowd.

The boy turns to glare at the crowd "Would you shut up! I haven't seen my sister in a year!" he spits at them.

Bellamy's eyes widen at his response and a hush comes across the crowd.

Then suddenly, there is an explosion of accusations.

"No one has a sibling"

"Shit! That's Lincoln Griffin!"

"The boy hidden in the floor?"

With each word, Lincoln feels himself getting angrier. Before he goes to launch himself at the crowd, his sister grabs his arm. He turns back to her, still angry.

Her calming voice tells him "Don't give them the satisfaction". Then her electric blue eyes dance as an idea comes to her "Let's give them something else to remember you for".

Lincoln pulls his arm away from his sister "Like what?" he growls.

She pulls the lever down, so the door opens in one swift motion.

All anyone can see is green.

Clark turns back to her brother and beckons him to her with a dangerous task. "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years".

Lincoln searches for something behind his sister's eyes. When he can't find anything that would make him doubt her, he walks hesitantly to the outside.

The entire drop ship shifts their attention to the young boy, all inhaling and exhaling with every step he takes.

He stops for a moment, unsure of his decision as he turns to look back at his sister. Clark smiles at him encouragingly, giving him one last mental shove with a quick nod.

He turns back to the grassy wonderland in front of him and takes his final step off the drop ship. He takes a breath of the new air, letting the intoxicating freshness overtake him. Then he smiles and throws his fist in the air as he exclaims "We're back bitches!"

The ship full of delinquents cheer and spring out of the ship to join the first earth walker.

In this moment, they are all ignorant and blissfully happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy makes his way over to a tree stump and pulls out a map he found aboard the drop ship.

"Why so serious Prince Charming?" Raven says as she smiles over at Bellamy "It's not like we died in a fiery explosion".

Bellamy rolls his eyes and mutters to her in a bitter voice "Tell that to the two boys lying dead in the ship".

Raven smirks at the freckled face boy, His brown eyes scan the map feverously making her chuckle.

"I take it you don't like being called Charming, do you Prince?"

Bellamy ignores the comment and looks up to a set of mountains. Pointing towards the grassy area, he says "Do you see that peak over there?"

Raven nods "Yeah?"

Bellamy glances over at her and then back at the map "That's Mount Weather. From what I can see, there's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal". Then he glared up Mount Weather "They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain!" he slams down the map in frustration and takes a deep breath.

Wells sprints up behind them and rest his hands on his hips. "We got problems. The communication system is dead. I went to the roof and a dozen panels were missing. Looks like they were fried".

Bellamy rubs the bridge of his nose and squints his eyes in frustration. "Well all that matters now is getting to Mount Weather. See?" he says pointing towards the map, allowing Wells to get closer to him. "This is where we are and this..." he says moving his finger up the map "…is where we need to get if we want to survive".

Wells smiles at Bellamy, his eyes widening in admiration. "Where did you learn to do that? Your father?"

Before Bellamy could snap back at Wells, the Asian boy who spoke up first came rushing over to them. His dark hair was held back by a large set of goggles and a large smile played across his lips as he spoke "You think they have a bar in this town? I could buy you a beer?" he said with a chuckle over to Wells.

Wells raised in eyebrow in suspicion "You mind?" he said stepping away from the Asian boy.

The boy raised his hands up in surrender and exclaimed "Sorry dude".

Another boy came up behind them and stepped in between tem "Keep your hands off. He's with us" the guy growls at Wells.

Wells stands firm and glares at boy "Relax tough guy. We're just trying to figure out where we are".

"We're on the ground" Clark says stepping between the boy and Wells. She smiles at the boy and pushes against his chest to tell him it's alright, then glares over at Wells. "Is that not good enough for you and Charming over there?" she challenges, raising her eyebrow.

Wells gulps at the girls' fiery blue stare and stutters out "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message".

Clark sneers at him and spits at him "Screw your father" then she steps toward him, closing the gap between them. "You think you're in charge here?" but the question is directed more to Bellamy than it is Wells.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and steps up behind Wells. He pushes the boy aside so that he can get a better look at the problem at hand.

If this was any other moment, he would think that she is beautiful. The long blonde hair that he first notice on the ship had been tied up in a soft braid. She switched her clothes too, so instead of the guard uniform, she now sports black leather jacket over a black tank top and dark jeans. The outfit contrasts beautifully against her pale skin and stormy blue iris's.

However, there is something more pressing that he needs to discuss.

"Do you think I care about who's in charge?" he says moving closer to her. "We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get" then he turns his attention to the crowd forming around them "How long do you think we'll last without supplies?" then he turns back to Clark "It looks like a 20 mile trek, so we need to leave now if we want to get there by dark".

Clark steps toward Bellamy, her eyes cold and angry "I have a better idea! You go and find it for us. Why not let the privileged do the hard work for a change!"

The crowd cheers in agreement and Clark sneers at Bellamy.

"You're not listening! We all need to go!" Wells pleads from behind.

A girl from the crowd steps forward and chuckles darkly "Look at this everyone! The Chancellor of the Earth!" she taunts to the crowd.

Wells moves toward the girl, anger seeping deep into his veins. "You thinks that's funny?" he barks at her.

The girl smiles at him, but the smile seems off. Her wild eyes challenging him as she steps toward him "I think we all do". She says to crowd who cheer in agreement before she turns back to him "You think you're gonna do something _Chancellor_ " she spits out the last word as if it burns her tongue.

Bellamy steps forward and rest his hand on Wells shoulder "It's not worth it" then he turns his attention to the girl "I don't care what you do" then he turns his attention to the crowd once again "To be honest, I don't care for any of you, but I do know one thing…" he pauses and looks at Clark 'We will starve if we don't get those supplies, so I'm leaving with or without you". Then turns towards the woods.

Lincoln sprints behind him, but not fast enough as Clark grabs his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

He shrugs her off and replies innocently "For a walk"

"Lincoln, I came here to protect you, so if you think I'm letting you go on that death walk…"

Lincoln inched closer to his sister "Clark, I've spent way too long being a prisoner. I'm free and no one, not even you is gonna stop me from having a little fun".

Raven ran up behind Bellamy and quickly fell into step with him. "You think we'll make it?"

Bellamy shrugged and looked down at the map "I think so". Then he bit down on his lip out of frustration "I just wish a few more people would have come along".

Raven smiled "You have more people than you think" she said and nodded behind them.

When Bellamy turned, he noticed that not only Wells, but the boy with goggles and one other boy had followed him.

He stopped for a moment and looked back the group. He looked over at Wells and sighed. "You know you can't come, so why are you following?"

Wells gave him a confused glance causing Bellamy to sigh heavily and bend down to lift up his pant leg. Underneath the skin was swollen and blue.

"You must have twisted it sometime ago, but with some rest, it will be alright". Rolling the pant leg back down. "Get back to camp, you'll only slow us down" he says harshly to the broken boy.

Lincoln looks to his sister, hoping that she'll say he can go. Clark smiles and rolls her eyes, knowing he wouldn't listen to her anyway "Go and be safe" she tells him.

Lincoln smiles brightly and gives her a quick kiss to the cheek before sprinting after the group.

He catches Wells eyes and chuckles at the boys' disappointed expression.

When he finally meets the group, they all turn, surprised to see him.

Raven is the first to break the ice as she throws her arm around Lincoln's shoulders. "Oh brother dear, how pleased we are to see you"

Lincoln chuckles "It seemed like fun" he shrugged, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Alright then let's get moving!" Bellamy calls to the group as he walked ahead of them.

Clark stands by the edge of the woods, watching the figures disappear. She couldn't afford to go with them, not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven turns to the boy with the goggles and his mysterious friend with a smile "So, I have two questions for you guys"

Both raise their eyebrow in suspicion, but the boy with goggles replies first "Shoot"

Raven steady's her pace so she can walk beside them. "What are your names?" she asks.

The boy with goggles answers first "I'm Monty and this is Jasper" he says as he points to the lanky boy beside him.

Jasper is taller than Monty and while Monty has traditional Asian features, Jasper is pale and seemly bold. His body is skinny, but not frail and his other feature make him appear strong, but friendly.

"Well Monty and Jasper, I'm Raven" she said with a smile, then a light flower comes into her view. Her eyes widened with excitement as she plucks it from the ground.

"It's so beautiful" then she yelled up to Bellamy who was almost out of their line of vision. "How can you block all this out Charming?"

She could hear his snort and she smiled to herself. "You think you guys can keep up?" he yelled back.

The three looked at each other a chuckled at their frustrated leader. Jasper grabbed the flower from Raven and analyzed it before slipping it into his bag. Raven raised an eyebrow at him, curiously waiting for him to explain.

"It's poison sumac. Not really poisonous, but can be used for calming purposes" he explained as he slipped a few more flowers in the bag.

Lincoln spoke up from behind them "Your family was in charge of the pharmaceuticals on The Ark right?"

Jasper smiled"Yeah" he replied as a blush crept across his neck.

"Now I really gotta know. What the hell could you two have gotten busted for?" Raven asked with a snicker.

Jasper rolled his eyes as Monty said "Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden" then made a point to look over at Jasper "Someone forgot to replace what we took".

Jasper glared at his friend "Someone has apologized like a thousand times" he replied exhausted with the conversation.

Monty sensing his friends' irritation shifted his attention the youngest member of their group. "What are you in for?"

Lincoln gritted his teeth together and replied "Being born" then he pushed past them, annoyed by the constant creeping up of his past.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if you guys know this, but I don't own The 100, but I am excited for the premiere tonight!

Back at the camp, Wells wasn't having any trouble making enemies.

"Hey Chancellor!" a girl with braided brown hair and a dark murderous eyes yelled. She was glaring at him, her lips turned up into a smirk while she balanced a freshly made blade in her hand, twirling it in her fingers as she spoke "You know my father begged for mercy before they floated him. He was a good man unlike your cowardly father!" she spat at him, inches the blade closer to his skin.

Wells smirked "If you're going to kill me then you would have done it by now". Then he closed the gap between them, letting the blade draw a thin line of blood "If anyone is a coward, it is you" he said, then walked around her calmly as the brunette shot another glare at him.

Clark who had watched the exchange, smiled to herself. Turning her attention to the girl, she smirked. "He's right ya know?" she said then grabbed the blade from the girl.

The girl tried to take it back, failing miserably as Clarke shifted it to her other hand. "What? So you're on their side now?"

Clarke smiled wolfishly at the thought "What's your name?" she asked still looking at the blade.

The brunette was looking at the blade too as she gulped and replied "Charlotte" then she gave a nervous cough and continued "What's it to you?"

Clarke smirked and threw the blade at a tree behind the girl. You took a step towards Charlotte and watched the girl shudder at her approach. "I'm on your side, but I believe in action not childish words" she said and turned away from them.

Charlotte hollered "You're not really a member of the guard are you?"

Clarke smiled to herself then turned back to the girl "No, but the real guard will be here soon unless we stop it" she said as she inched toward Charlotte.

The brunette towered over her, but everyone watching them knew Clarke was the one with the power.

"You really think they'll forgive all your crimes?" she stepped closer, closing the distance. Fire behind her blue gaze as she said. "Even if they do, then what? People like us become model citizens, get jobs. If we're lucky, maybe we can pick up their trash" she said with bitterness at the thought of her last job.

"You got a point?" Charlotte asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, I have a question. They locked you up, left you to die like lab rats and yet here you are, helping them?"

"The hell I am!" Charlotte shouted.

Clarke chuckled humorlessly at the outburst "But you are. You see these wristbands?" she said tapping on the silver bracelet all the delinquents had. "These things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us" she said recalling the information she obtained before getting on the drop ship.

"Ok, you said we can stop it. How?" someone behind Charlotte asked.

"You take them off. The Ark will think you're dead and won't think it's safe to follow" Clarke replied slowly like she were speaking to children.

After a pregnant pause, Charlotte spoke again "So if we do this, what do we get out of it?"

Clarke bit down on her lip, knowing she already had them. She shrugged and replied "Well I need some help running things" She turned away again, this time letting her smirk take over her features "This isn't The Ark, so it's your choice".

Before she could finish, Clarke could already hear the sounds of bracelets being taken off. She also noticed the younger Jaha's jaw mouth falling open as he watched them.

She made her way over to him and smirked "Problem?" she asked sweetly.

Wells glared at her "They may be stupid enough to buy whatever you're saying, but I know what you're doing"

Clarke chuckled "Oh dear chancellor, what are you talking about?" she motioned toward the group she had just left. They were all jumping on each other, trying to be the first one to take off their wristband. "I gave them a choice" then she turned back to meet his glare "Which is more than you can say about your father"

Wells took a step towards her, his anger radiating off his skin "Don't act like this about anyone but yourself"

Clarke's eyes darkened and any confidence Wells had felt was dismissed under her stare "Careful Jaha, that other girl may have been scared, but I don't make threats. I will kill you if you cross me" she started to walk past him, but his words stopped her.

"Why don't you then? It's not like I will be accepted anyway". His voice was small and he sounded more like a child rather than an almost adult.

"As much as I would like to kill you for the things your father has done, I have no problem with you." She looked back at him, slight pity in her eyes as she said "If you want to be accepted, make them see you aren't your father. Take off your wristband, if not for me then for you".

"Why are you helping me?" Wells asked, his voice was hollow and the boy was confused. If Wells had expected anything from Clark, it would've been a punch to the face, not advice.

Clark shrugged, just as surprised by her outburst. "Bleeding heart I guess" she said then walked away.

Wells gave the woman a rueful smile. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the group.

"What do you want Chancellor?" Charlotte spat at him.

Wells plastered on a smile and leaned down to her bracelet. She flinched away from his touch causing him to throw his hands up defensively. "I think I know how to get them off. I can help you guys if you want?"

"Why would you help a bunch of delinquents?" Charlotte asked skeptically.

Wells looked at her, then looked around for something. When his eyes found a stick, he quickly moved to pick it up and leaned back into Charlotte. "May I?" he asked, not attempting to grab her arm again.

She hesitated for a moment, then extended her wrist over to him. Grabbing her wrist, he looked up at her "I can't promise you that this won't hurt, is that alright?"

Charlotte bit down on her lip and nodded "Just get it over with Chancellor".

Wells nodded and moved the stick towards her arm. Using the stick, he tried unsuccessfully until it broke in two. He glanced around at the group that had begun to surround them. Their eyes were youthful and full of expectation. Then suddenly, Wells had an idea.

He pointed to one of the kids "Come here kid" he shouted at the boy.

The boy was probably around 12 or 13, too young to be sent to die Wells realized. His hazel eyes were filled with fear as he stumbled towards Wells.

Wells let go of Charlotte's arm and beckoned to the youngling. "What's your name kid?"

The boy push a strand of oily brown hair out of his face and bit down on his lip nervously.

"I'm not dangerous, I just need your help. Will you help me?" Wells asked, trying to soothe the boy.

The child looked around and found Clark's eyes among them. At some point, she had found her way back to the crowd and now she was simply observing. When the boy's eyes met hers though, she saw a younger version of her brother and her heart throbbed. The boy was growing more anxious by the moment as he searched her eyes for something. So she smiled at him as if to tell him he would be alright and she wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. Then she nodded, giving him the courage to look back at Wells.

"What can I do?" the boy asked, suddenly filled with passion.

Wells smiled "In the drop ship, there are some scrap pieces of metal. Can you get one for me?"

The boy nodded and ran towards the drop ship quickly. When he found a piece of metal, he made haste to pick it up and ran back to the group.

He showed it to Wells and asked "Is this alright?"

Wells smiled and nodded then preceded to take it away from the boy. "Thanks kid"

Then he turned back to Charlotte and grabbed her arm again. "Ready?"

Charlotte gulped and nodded.

Wells moved the metal piece towards the arm, then yanked up on the bracelet. Charlotte made noise to show her discomfort, but quickly after, Wells had her bracelet off and was showing it to her. She smiled her first genuine smile at Wells and it surprised him how beautiful the girl was. He offered his arm over to her, along with the piece of metal.

She took it from him, brushing her hand against his. An electric bolt shot up her arm, but she chose to ignore it as she looked at the Wells with concern. "You sure about this Chancellor?"

He grunted in response and said "Just do it already!"

Charlotte moved the metal under the silver attached to his wrist. As she pulled up on it, she said "You know you never did answer my question". The bracelet popped off his wrist just as quickly as hers had.

Wells rubbed the raw skin and glanced back at her. "I'm not my father" he replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

For a moment, the two unlikely pair just looked at each other. This was the first time they had actually talked without someone threatening to kill someone. It felt somewhat refreshing to them both. Too soon, the moment was broken up by another delinquent asking for the scrap metal. Charlotte shoved the piece into their hands and quickly sprang to her feet. Then she walked away from the group before anyone could see the blush she felt coming to her cheeks.

Clarke watched the exchange and chuckled to herself. She looked back to Wells who was watching Charlotte's disappearing figure.

With a smirk, she thought _"Whatever the hell we want"._

So what do you guys think about Wells and Charlotte? I wanted to change a few things and it always bugged me that Wells was killed off so quickly. It seemed like they hadn't really given him a chance, so I wanted him to be shown in a different light.

Anyone else excited for tonight? I can't wait to see what the camp is like without Clarke! Plus, Bellamy going undercover! Jasper crying with Octavia! I don't think my heart will be able to handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own The 100, even if I have intense emotions about the season premiere**_

At this time, the other group was still in the process of being amazed by the grassy wonderland they had found themselves stranded on. All except Bellamy of course who was still making quick glances at the map as he scouted the path.

Raven spoke up, finally breaking the silence that had made its way into the air over the last two hours. "So I'm kind of wondering, why now? Why after 97 years would they decide to send us down to Earth?"

Monty piped in "Yeah, I wonder what changed"

Lincoln snorted at the thought "Who cares?" then looked back at their confused faces "This morning, I was waiting to die, but now I breathing Earth air with actual people. I could care less about why we're here".

Raven sighed then said "Well there has to be a reason"

Without looking up from the map, Bellamy proclaimed "The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there is maybe about 3 months left for life support" he looked back at them and continued "Maybe four now that we're gone" he explained with a shrug then turned his attention back to the map.

Raven ran up beside him "So that was the secret they locked you up for?" then something came to her "They floated your old man for that!" she exclaimed at the boy who was seemly casual about the death of a loved one.

Bellamy tensed at the mention of his father, but quickly shook the feeling away. "My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people should know, but the council didn't agree. My own mother didn't agree with him. They were afraid it would make people scared. I was going to help him before Wells turned us in. He was floated and I was sent to solitary. So that's why today. Even if we all die, it would just buy them more time" he said the last line with understanding rather than the bitterness of someone who had been sent to die.

"They're going to kill more people" Raven whispered as she closed her eyes tightly.

Lincoln cleared his throat and said "Good, after all of this and what they put my family through, they can go float themselves". As harsh as his words were, they still sounded soft and he knew that he didn't mean them.

Raven knew too as placed a hand on his arm "I know you don't mean that". Then she looked over at Bellamy who had stopped just short of a river as it flowed in front of them. "We have to warn them".

Bellamy sighed "All I'm worried about right now is finding food. There shouldn't be a, wait! What the hell are you doing?" he barked at Lincoln who had taken off his shirt and had begun to take off his pants.

Lincoln ignored Bellamy and jumped into the water. It was colder than the boy had expected, but it felt better than any water on The Ark. It was freeing.

Monty yelled to the boy "You can swim?"

Lincoln smiled "No, but I can stand" he said and laughed. "Why don't you join me?" he said not realizing how seductive he sounded to the teenage boy.

Monty looked at Jasper with a smile "I think I might love Earth" he said as he ripped his shirt off along with his googles.

Bellamy looked down at the map, trying to ignore the teens long enough to piece his thoughts together. "There isn't supposed to be a river here"

Raven smirked at the freckle faced boy "Well there is, so take off your damn clothes!" she said with a smile.

Before Monty could jump in, something caught his eye. Something was moving and it was moving quickly towards Lincoln.

The unsuspecting victim was so full of bliss, he didn't realize what was coming at him until Monty shouted at him.

"Lincoln! Get out the water!" Monty shouted causing the others to widen their eyes at him.

Bellamy was the second the see the creature darting towards Lincoln. "Get the hell out of the water! NOW!" he shouted.

Lincoln gave them a confused glance before he was dragged underneath the water.

The creature was snakelike as it dragged Lincoln's body to the end of the river.

Monty turned frantically towards the group "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" he shouted at them.

Bellamy threw down the map and looked around. He caught sight of a large rock and quickly ran over to it. "We need to distract it! Come help me!" he called out frantically.

The group rushed over and helped pushed the rock into the water, distracting the creature just like they planned.

"It worked! It let him go!" Raven exclaimed.

Bellamy focused his eyes on Lincoln "Hurry to shore before it circles back!" he shouted.

Monty watched the boy gasp as the water turned red around him. Without another thought, Monty leaped into the water. He then dragged Lincoln to the shore, cradling the boys head in his lap as he gasped for air.

Lincoln looked up at Monty and patted his arm "Thanks" he said then sat up, coughing up the remains of water still lodged in his lungs.

The other members of their group ran over to them. Bellamy inspected Lincoln and noticed a wound on his leg. Bending down, he torn a piece of his shirt away and wrapped it around it. Then he looked at Lincoln and said "You should be fine. It's just a flesh wound so it won't leave any scars" then he looked over to Monty, inspecting him just as he did Lincoln. "You good?"

Monty nodded then stood up and glanced at the water. "So what do we do now?"

Raven looked around and spotted a vine. Sprinting over to it, she tugged, making sure it wouldn't break easily. She hollered to the rest of them "You think this will work?"

Bellamy somehow managed to smile at the girl, but then carefully erased it. Not before Monty and Jasper noticed it and they in turn smiled at one another.

It was quiet Jasper though that leaned over to Bellamy and whispered "I saw that" as Monty yelled to Raven that he wanted to go first. 

Monty was having an internal battle with himself. On the one hand, he wanted to be the first one across the river, but on the other, he didn't want to die. Clear dilemma.

"You wanted to go first, so quit stalling!" Bellamy bellowed to the Asian boy.

Raven leaned into Monty and smiled at him with a hidden challenge "Mount weather awaits"

"We have to go now Monty!" Bellamy huffed in frustration.

"Alright! I'm going!" Monty said as he grabbed the vine.

Lincoln shouted to him with encouragement "I knew there was a badass in there somewhere!"

Monty closed his eyes tightly and exhaled loudly. He felt Raven has she placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay to be scared Monty. The trick is to fight it." she whispered to him.

He opened his eyes and looked ahead, silencing the sounds around him. Suddenly, all the fear he had felt seemed so small to him. He smiled to himself then shouted "See you guys in the other side! Mount Weather awaits!" he shouted as he swung across the river.

His jet black hair flew behind him as he flew across, landing on his feet much to his enjoyment. He smiled and turned back to the group. Throwing both fists in the air, he exclaimed along with the rest of them "Hell yeah!" Then they all laughed together, enjoying the moment of ecstasy.

Raven chuckled then offered the vine to Bellamy "Your turn Prince"

Monty shouted from across the river "Come on Bellamy! You got…"

He was interrupted by a spear to the chest. He couldn't see or hear the group screaming for him. All could feel was the pain in his chest as he faded into darkness.

The others ran, Raven dragging Bellamy away from the scene while Lincoln did the same with Jasper.

"We have to go back! I can save him!" Bellamy shouted at Raven.

Raven stopped and smacked him out of his panicked state.

He could only stare at her as he whispered "We're not alone.

The four sit in a daze, all unable to process what had just happened. A scream knocks them out of their trance. The scream of their forgotten friend.

Before anyone can stop him, Jasper raced back to the riverbed. He didn't find Monty though. All he can see across the water is a rock soaked in the blood of his friend.

The rest of the group is soon behind him, all seeing what Jasper has seen.

Bellamy breaks the silence "We need to get back up. We have to go back to camp" he says finally and begins to run in the direction they had previously walked.

With one last glance, Jasper turns away. A single tear comes down his cheek as he tries to catch up to the rest of them.

"I will find you Monty" he mutters to himself, reciting this mantra over to himself until they make it back to the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

In the camp, all the chaos had settled into a mild eruption. A few delinquents still wore the armbands, but most had abandoned them for their new system of _doing whatever the hell they want_.

Wells had gathered the two bodies from the dropship, wanting to give them a proper burial. He noticed that they were just about his age if not younger than him. The thought made him angry. They were children and yet The Ark just dismissed them. His father had dismissed them.

A small girl with dark hair and striking green eyes walks behind him. "We should take their clothes" she calls to him.

He turns to her and nods. "We share based on need".

Clarke walks up behind him and smirks. She claps a hand on his shoulder then says "You're starting to sound like The Ark Chancellor".

Before Wells can reply, they hear a bloodcurdling scream.

All three run to the sound only to discover a boy holding the boy who grabbed the piece of metal for Wells over a fire.

The youngling whose name Clarke learned was John, was squirming away from the fire while the other boy laughed.

"Why not just take off the damn bracelet little man?" the older boy cooed to John.

"Get him away from the fire! NOW!" Clarke barked at him.

The boy smiled, his eyes lit with excitement "You were the one who said we should get these things off, I'm just helping" he said then pulled John away from the flame.

Once Clarke saw he was safe, she went to launch herself at him, but Wells had beaten her to it. By the time she had made it to the boy, Wells had him in a headlock.

"You think it's funny to mess with little kids?" he tightened his grip on the boy then pushes him down to the ground. "You're nothing!" he spits at the boy then starts to walk away.

Unknown to him, the boy has a knife drawn. He brought it up to stab Wells, but Clarke noticed the motion and caught his hand. "That's not a fair fight" she said then punched him, knocking the breath out of the kid. Everyone watched the boy has he fell to the ground and laid unconscious.

Clarke turned her attention to the crowd "I said this will not be like The Ark. We let people make choices! If this kid doesn't want to take his band off, then he can keep it! The next time this happens, I won't be so forgiving. Are we understood?" she spat at them.

The group all muttered in agreement, clearly not wanting to feel the wrath of their new leader.

Clarke smiled to herself "Good, now go back to doing whatever the hell you want" she said then turned her attention to John. Her eyes went soft as she looked at the cowering kid "You alright?"

He nodded and offered her a small smile. His eyes were still fearful, but his voice was determined as he said "I want to take this thing off".

Clarke smiled at the bravery of this kid. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's like I said kid, we do whatever the hell we want". She was smiling, but her words were spoken with concern, something she had once only felt for Lincoln.

He took a moment, then said again "I want to take it off"

Clarke bit down on her lip and nodded. She motioned to a group of other teens and said "Ask one of them to take it off for you." She stood up and pulled him off the ground. Ruffling his hair, she said "Stay out of trouble kid" then walked over to Wells who had watched the entire exchange with a smile.

Once she noticed his smile, the rebel queen scowled. "What the hell is with the smile Jaha? You almost died"

Wells bit down on his cheek to get rid of the smile as he replied "Yeah, thanks for the save".

Clarke shrugged "You saved the kid and that wasn't a fair fight".

Wells chuckled "Well thanks anyway".

Clarke snorted "Whatever" Then she saw her brother being carried inside the gate and all hell broke loose.

"What the hell happened?" she exclaimed and rushed to her brother's side.

Jasper and Bellamy were holding Lincoln up as he limped towards his sister. Lincoln went to go explain what had happened, but not before Clarke had beaten him.

She glared up at Bellamy who had paled over the course of the trip. Getting up in his face, she spits "Where's the food and what happened to my brother?"

Bellamy just shakes his head. It's then that she notices one of them is missing. Her eyes widened as she said "Where is the one with the goggles?"

This snaps Bellamy out of his trance. He meets her glare with a sickening expression. "Someone shot him. We aren't alone here".

"What the hell do you mean not alone?" Clarke exclaims.

Bellamy straightens up, now glaring at her. "I mean that the last guy on Earth wasn't the last guy on Earth" he explains through gritted teeth.

Wells walks up behind Clarke "That can't be possible. All the records on The Ark say no one could have survived the radiation".

Raven steps up behind Bellamy "Well someone did and he, she, THEY shot Monty!"

At that moment, everything is quiet. The silence gives Bellamy enough time to notice something different about the young Jaha.

Bellamy grabs for Wells wrist and spits at him "Where the hell is your wristband!"

Wells snatches his arm away and Clarke steps in front of him "We got rid of them. No one needs them".

Bellamy feels his face get hot at the girls words. "Are you all stupid? Those things are the only things that could save The Ark. Those are people's lives at stake!"

"What do you mean save The Ark?" someone asks from the crowd

Bellamy sighs, trying to keep his anger in check as he answers "The Ark's oxygen is failing! That's why they sent us down here. They needs to see if Earth was survivable enough for people to come down. By taking your wristbands off, you tell them it's not okay to follow us. You are killing innocent people!"

The crowd murmurs, suddenly questioning _whatever the hell we want_.

Clarke looks around, but remains calm as she soothes them. "Don't listen to him! If those people come down, it will be just like before. We won't live the way we want! We'll be stuck cleaning up after Princes like him!" she exclaims as she motions to Bellamy then continues "They sent us down here to die, but we survived! I say screw them because WE ARE THE SURVIVORS!" she shouts and people shout back to her in agreement.

Bellamy can't contain his anger as he watches Clarke smirk at him, reveling in her victory. Marching past her, he makes his way to the dropship to gather supplies.

Wells runs after him and cautiously asks "Where are you going?"

Bellamy tenses immediately at the voice, but quickly goes back to stuffing things in a bag he found on the ship. He barks "How long did it take for them to get the wristband off you?"

Wells shrinks back at the boys tone "I took it off willing"

This stops Bellamy. He turns and glares at Wells with so much hatred, the boy takes a step back. "It wasn't enough for you to take my dad, but now my mom!" Bellamy shouts.

Wells stands up straighter, but is unable to speak. If he were to open up his mouth, he could possibly tell Bellamy his greatest secret and that would destroy the boy completely.

Bellamy turns back to the bag and finishes putting the supplies away. He turns back to Wells, glaring at him as he hisses "Do me a favor and go drown yourself while I'm gone". The he leaves Wells alone feeling more broken and sad than the boy has ever felt before.

Bellamy doesn't stop until he finds Clarke. She is beside her brother, exchanging silent concerns when he walks up to her.

"What the hell do you want?" she barks at him just as Lincoln says "I'm ready to go"

Lincoln starts to get up, but Clarke pushes on his chest causing him to sit back down "The hell you are. There is no way you are going anywhere with that leg!" she scolds him, then glares at Bellamy for even suggesting her brother go anywhere in his condition.

Bellamy looks at Lincoln and tells him "She's right. You'll only slow us down". Then he shifts his attention to Clarke, his tinted glare meeting her electric one "I came for you. I heard you have a gun".

Clarke looks to her brother who looks down at his hands then lifts up her shirt to show Bellamy the gun clinging to her hip.

"Good, then you're coming with me" Bellamy says and begins to walk past her.

She grabs his arm, sending a matching tingling up both theirs arms.

Clarke chuckles darkly, there is no humor in her eyes "Why would I do that Prince?"

Bellamy smirks and moves toward her. His hot breath fills her ear as he says "Because you want them to follow you and right now, they only think one of us is scared" he says then walks past her.

Clarke clenches her jaw and sighs before shouting for Charlotte. "Watch my brother" she tells the girl.

Lincoln growls "I don't need a babysitter!"

Clarke glares at him and flicks his wound, letting him howl in pain before she says "If anyone touches him, they answer to me!"

Charlotte nod then Clarke sprints off behind Bellamy much to the amazement of the camp.

Raven stops in front of Bellamy and whispers "You think you'll be needing backup Charming?" She looks behind at Clarke, watching the blonde with suspicion.

Bellamy looks at Clarke too. For someone so small, she seems to be a major pain in his ass. He turns back to Raven and meets her gaze. "I'm fine, I need you here" he leans into her and whispers "Make sure no one else takes off their wristbands"

Clarke rolls her eyes and marches over to them, then slaps her hand on Bellamy's arm. Smirking, she says "I'll have your lover boy back to you soon" Then she glares at him "Are we going or not?" she barks.

He gives Raven one last nod and shakes Clarkes hand off of him. "Let's go" he says then starts toward the forest along with Clarke who hides her smirk at she looks onto him.

By the end of the first hour, Clarke and Bellamy hold a comforting silence between them. It wasn't until Clarke decided to break that silence that things went south.

"So Prince, why are you keeping that band on? It's not like you were well liked on The Ark" she taunts him.

Bellamy shudders at the thought of his life before Earth. Most people didn't talk to him in fear that they could be floated. So he had grown up alone with only Wells as a friend. Yes, Bellamy had food and clothes which was more than many on The Ark could say. However, he was never invited to other kids' houses for play dates or asked to come hang out. They told him he was privileged, but he never felt that way.

Bellamy turns to glare at the girl. "Let's get one thing straight!" he hisses, closing the distance between them.

He was close enough that he could smell her faint scent. She smelled like the flowers around them and The Ark's soap.

She could count the freckles as they danced along the bridge of his nose and could see the flecks of gold hidden carefully behind his brown eyes.

Bellamy ignored the familiar tingling that came with being close to Clarke Griffin as he said "The only way The Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead, got it?"

Clarke was taken back, but covered up with a smirk. "What a brave little Prince"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Don't call me that!" he growled.

She chuckled at his irritation which only grew when he heard her chuckle.

Clarke wasn't someone that gave up on a challenge and Bellamy Blake was most definitely a challenge.

So she smirked and quickened her pace to match his.

"So how exactly did googles boy get himself shot?" she asked.

Bellamy stared straight ahead as he said "His name is Monty and it's not his fault he was shot. He was trying to help save us which is more than I can say for you and the rest of your followers" he said with a growl.

Bellamy could feel Clarke glaring at him and something inside him relished in her anger.

She stepped in front of him, stopping him abruptly with her hardened glare. "You think you're so much better than us Prince? Well news flash dickhead, this isn't The Ark anymore. You can't get your way just by snapping your fingers!" she spat at him.

Bellamy glared back at her and bellowed back "Don't act like you're doing this for them. You're clearly benefiting from all of this chaos!"

There was a pause, but Clarke quickly recovered with her signature smirk and replied in a taunting tone "What's wrong with a little chaos Prince?"

There was a sparkle in her eyes that Bellamy knew if he got too close to, he be lit aflame. In that moment though, he felt like he wanted a little chaos from the rebel Queen.

Bellamy shook his head, trying to wake himself up from her spell. _"Too fucking close"_ he thought to himself as he took a breath.

Before he could lose his nerve, he walked past her and said with conviction "We need to get going. Monty screamed when they moved him, so while he may be alive, he's still needs medical attention".

Clarke cleared her throat and followed behind Bellamy. Neither bothered to address the warm feeling that settled in their stomachs.


	8. Chapter 8

****I DON'T OWN THE 100, BUT AFTER LAST NIGHTS EPISODE, I AM DESTROYED*****

 **BELLARKE IS ENDGAME MY FRIENDS!**

By the end of the first hour, Clarke and Bellamy held a comforting silence between them. It wasn't until Clarke decided to break that silence that things went south.

"So Prince, why are you keeping that band on? It's not like you were well liked on The Ark" she taunted.

Bellamy shudders at the thought of his life before Earth. Most people didn't talk to him in fear that they could be floated. So he had grown up alone, with only Wells as a friend. Yes, the boy had food and clothes which was more than many on The Ark could say. However, he was never invited to other kids' houses. They told him he was privileged, but he never felt that way.

Bellamy turned to glare at the girl. "Let's get one thing straight!" he hissed, closing the distance between them.

He was close enough that he could smell her faint scent and she could count the freckles as they danced along the bridge of his nose.

He ignored the familiar tingling that came with being close to Clarke Griffin and said "The only way The Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead, got it?"

Clarke was taken back, but covered up with a smirk. What a brave little Prince"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Don't call me that!" he growled.

She chuckled at his irritation which only grew when he heard her chuckle.

Clarke wasn't someone that gave up on a challenge and Bellamy Blake was most definitely the best kind of challenge. So she smirked and quickened her pace to match his.

"So how exactly did googles boy get himself shot?" she asked.

Bellamy stared straight ahead, trying to diffuse his anger "His name is Monty and it's not his fault he was shot. He was trying to help save us which is more than I can say for you and the rest of your followers" he spat at her.

Bellamy could feel Clarke glaring at him and something inside him relished in her anger.

She stepped in front of him, stopping him abruptly with her hardened glare. "You think you're so much better than us Prince? Well news flash, this isn't The Ark anymore. You can't get your way just by snapping your fingers!"

Bellamy glared back at her"Don't act like you're doing this for them. You're clearly benefiting from all of this chaos!"

There was a pause as static flowed between them giving Clarke the recharge she needed.

She smirked her signature smirk and replied in a taunting tone "What's wrong with a little chaos Prince?"

There was a sparkle in her eyes that Bellamy knew if he got too close to, he be lit aflame. In that moment though, he felt like he wanted a little chaos from the rebel Queen.

Bellamy shook his head, trying to wake himself up from her spell. Before he could lose his nerve, he walked past her and said "We need to get going. Monty screamed when they moved him, so while he may be alive, he's still needs medical attention".

Clarke cleared her throat and followed behind Bellamy. Neither bothered to address the warm feeling that settled in their stomachs.

Lincoln was feeling a similar sensation as he glanced at his new guard. Charlotte had left to address some of the camps concerns (meaning, she was making sure no one was killing each other), so she put Eve in charge of watching Lincoln.

He knew that if he wanted, he could easily dodge the girl. She was small, barely reaching his shoulder when he stood up. Her coal black hair was straight and reached the middle of her back. It contrasted with her lightly tanned skin and grassy green eyes that seemed to only look at him.

He flushed under her gaze and quickly rethought the idea of ditching her. If he had to be stuck with someone, he was glad it was a gorgeous girl.

He leaned towards her, trying to imitate what he had seen Clarke do so many times. With a smirk, he asked "So we just going to sit and stare at each other all day?"

Eve chuckled "I'm just doing what was asked of me, but please, feel free to go explore"

Lincoln's eyes grew wide at the thought, but he hesitated.

Eve noticed and smiled "Are you afraid little duckling?" a dangerous tint hidden in her eyes, making them look more childlike as she taunted him.

"You aren't afraid of my sister?" he asked, suddenly protective over the girl he had only just met.

Eve shrugged "For sure, but she was the one that said we should do whatever we what and I think that offer should extend to you". She stood up and brushed off her jeans, then turned to look at Lincoln. The dangerous glint came back into her eyes as she said "So how about it brother dear, are you ready to have a little fun?"

There was a pause before Lincoln stood up and met the gaze. He smirked, this time the action feeling more natural than his sisters' smile. "Where do we start?"


	9. Chapter 9

****I don't own The 100****

Chapter 9:

"Do you know where you're going Prince?" Clarke huffed away a damp strand of blond hair, as she grumbled "or are we just wandering around like idiots"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and marched on ahead, ignoring the glares Clarke was shooting at his head. She went to spit venom at him, but was interrupted by a moan.

"What the hell is that?" Clarke asked as another moan rang out through the woods.

"Stay here and I'll go check it out" Bellamy mutters and begins to move in the direction of the noise.

Clarke follows quickly behind much to Bellamy's dismay. He goes to protest, but Clarke stops him with a wave of her gun. "You are unarmed in the woods where a guy was shot. Shut up and let's go".

His eyes widened in surprise, but he continued onwards to the sounds.

Half a mile up, they found a bloodied Monty attached to tree. His arms bound above his head and suture placed over his wound, just beside his heart.

"Uhh" Monty exclaims in pain as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"We have to get him down" Bellamy says, racing towards the wounded boy.

Clarke looks down and places a hand on his chest to stop his movement.

Bellamy looks to her with a heated glare. "What are you doing?" he growls and pushes her hand off of him.

Instead of replying, Clarke picks up a small rock and throws it in front of Jasper. As soon as the rock hits the ground, the earth around it collapses to reveal a set of spikes.

Bellamy peers over the edge, looking at the death he had managed to avoid then back to Clarke. "How did you know that was there?"

Clarke shrugs "I didn't, but the ground looked uneven and I figured it was better to be safe than sorry" Then she darted around him to shimmy up the tree.

When she turned to see Bellamy's awed expression, she smirked. "I'm flattered Prince, but you mind coming to help me get this kid down?"

Bellamy shook his head and started towards her. He climbs up underneath of her causing her smirk to spread across her face. When she chuckles at him, Bellamy barks "Are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

Clarke shifts her weight to the other side of Monty, making sure her grip is steady before she lets go of the tree. Bellamy moves up so they are at eye level, the only thing between them is a bruised boy.

She looks up at the ties, realizing they are easy to undo before turning back to Bellamy. "You think you'll be able to catch him if I untie his hands?"

Bellamy gave her a quick nod then watched as she went to unbind Monty's hands.

"Uhh...it hurts mom" Monty moans.

"Not your mom kid" Clarke mumbles untying the last knot.

Monty begins to fall, but Bellamy catches his arm in a swift action.

He looks over to Clarke "I'll take Monty down. Are you okay on your own?"

Clarke sends him a glare "I think I can manage without a knight in shining armor Prince. Now hurry before he wakes up again!"

"Last time I'll be concerned about you" Bellamy grumbles as he carefully slides down the tree, Monty tight against him.

Once Bellamy was out of the tree, Clarke swiftly climbed down behind him.

Clarke brushed off her clothes and said "We need to start heading back or we won't get their before nightfall.

Bellamy went to reply, but was interrupted by a growl.

"What the…"

Something black flashed in front of them, then another growl.

"GET DOWN!" Clarke shouted then pushed Bellamy down to the ground.

Just as Bellamy and Monty flew to the dirt, Clarke drew her gun and shot into the distance.

He heard a loud hiss, then something dropped down next to him.

"I think it's a panther" Clarke said breathlessly. Her eyes were wide and alert, frantically looking between Bellamy and the panther. She cleared her throat and lowered her gun. "You ok?"

Bellamy looks over at Monty, who is still moaning, but otherwise okay. "We're good here, you?"

Clarke shook her head and sighed. "I told you I don't need a knight". She glanced back to the panther. "You carry the food, I'll get Monty".

Bellamy stood up and pulled Monty from the ground. "If he gets too heavy, let me know" he said as he shouldered Monty over to Clarke.

She smirk and adjusted Monty so her grip wouldn't slide. "If the panther gets too heavy, you let me know. Wouldn't want out prince to get too worn out would we?"

Clarke began walking ahead, while Bellamy went to grab the panther.

 _"_ _How did I end up here?"_ He thought as he dragged the animal behind her.

 _ ******_ ** _So, I know it's been a good 3-4 months without an update and I am so sorry for that. For some reason, I had really hard time continuing on with this story. Then the other day, I was sitting on my computer and BOOM, I had written four chapters! So I'm going to try to update a little more and I hope you haven't given up on me! Thanks for the support and stay awesome!_**


	10. JUST AN UPDATE! SORRY!

**SO, long time no see .**

 **It's been well past a year, I know. I do however have a legit reason for my absence; life.**

 **I've been going through a lot of the last year that has left little to no drive for me to write. A month ago, I was on a low. There were a lot of thoughts going on in my head that I'm not particularly proud of and that I won't go into with you guys. It was in this low point that I began writing again.**

 **I began writing all kinds of stories, most of them fanfiction of course. Emilia and Diana(P** **rotagonists** **from others stories** **I wrote) became healing characters for me. Then I received one of those generic messages from and thought it might be better to publish some of the stuff I was writing about.**

 **Long story short, I'm back and I'm ready to get back to updating! I will try to update this story every week. I will also try to update my other stories because those who have read them, deserve an ending. You guys have been dedicated to reading and giving me feedback which I've used and appreciated through my writing.**

 **If you are new here, welcome! I hope you like this story and I encourage you to check out my other stories.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **XOXO CHARIN**


End file.
